


Through Chaos As It Swirls

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Leia glided closer, brushing Luke’s hair out of his face, then leaning in. “Both of us,” she whispered, and then kissed him firmly. Han could feel Luke let go of all the tension in his body all at once. If he had stopped holding him up, Luke would have simply dropped to the floor. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Chaos As It Swirls

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cookie2012](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2012) collection. 



> _Through chaos as it swirls_  
>  _It's us against the world_  
>  \- Us Against The World, Coldplay

Luke grabbed Han in a vast, delighted hug as soon as the cheers ended. The medals on their chests met with a clang as Luke wrapped his arms firmly around Han’s neck and dragged him down. 

“Hey, kid, what are you - “ Han started, just before it became completely obvious what Luke was doing. Their lips met with a crash, clumsily, and Han broke the kiss off with a grin. “Never kissed anyone, have you?” he murmured and bent to take Luke’s lips with his own, much more slowly and deliberately. Luke’s mouth opened, a faint moan emerging, and Han took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and just tease along the curve of Luke’s. He tasted like snow and metal and just a hint medicinal, but mostly just like Luke. 

“You really have never kissed anyone before?” Han said after breaking off the kiss, leaving Luke a little bit starry-eyed and weak in the knees. _Still got it, Solo_ , he thought with a smirk. 

“I have, I kissed her!” Luke said, gesturing to Leia, who was standing behind them with Chewie, watching the whole thing with an air of amusement. 

“If you call it a kiss,” she put in. 

“Hey!” Luke said, turning to face Leia. “I can do better.” 

“No chance, kid,” Han said, drawing Luke back against his chest, taking the opportunity to grind his hips into the kid’s very nice ass as he did so. “You need a lot more educating to be able to kiss a girl like her.” 

“And I suppose you think you’re the one to do it?” Leia’s hands went to her hips. “I can educate him just fine, thank you very much.” 

Chewie took the chance to chip in. _You humans and your mating rituals_ , he howled. _Why not just share?_

“Because, fuzzball, that’s not how - actually, Chewie, that’s a really good idea,” he said. He met Leia’s eyes over Luke. “What do you say, Princess?”

“I approve,” Leia said, giving Luke a slow, thorough, once-over.

“What’s a good idea? What do you approve of?” Luke said, struggling a little in Han’s grip. “I don’t speak Wookie!” 

Leia glided closer, brushing Luke’s hair out of his face, then leaning in. “Both of us,” she whispered, and then kissed him firmly. Han could feel Luke let go of all the tension in his body all at once. If he had stopped holding him up, Luke would have simply dropped to the floor. 

“Both of us,” Han repeated into Luke’s ear softly, and gently bit the lobe. Luke shuddered softly in the circle of their arms, moaning into Leia’s kiss. 

* * *

There wasn’t much to do on Hoth except keep an eye out for the Empire and make sure the base stayed together. The evening hours were long, and the energy rations low, so Luke and Han took to joining Leia in her quarters each night. Shared blankets were warmer, and it meant that two other rooms stayed dark. Nobody gave them a second glance, hell, half the base was doing much the same thing. 

For the first hour or two they would play games of some sort or watch holos. Gradually the conversation would take a slightly racier tone, and at some point Leia would take her hair down. When that happened, the next move would be inevitable. Luke, watching Leia take pins out with a fierce expression on his face, would wander over and begin to help, pulling out pins under her direction. Han would watch them, feeling a kind of nervous arousal in the pit of his stomach. They looked so perfect together, the dark hair mingled with the sun-bleached blond, their faces that strongly resembled each other, the way they moved, as if they were in perfect sync. Some evenings Leia hardly had to tell Luke which was the next pin at all and they unbound her hair together like it was a dance. 

Finally it would be free, and she’d stand up, hand in Luke’s, and Luke would hold out his hand to Han. Han would set down his forgotten cards or drink, and make his way over to them. Kissing Luke would be like coming home, bright lights against his closed eyes, the faint whisper of Luke’s mind brushing against his own, the white warmth of Leia standing so close to them both. 

And they would go to bed together. Sometimes there would be sex involved: Han sucking Luke’s cock, or Luke inside Leia, desperate, clinging to her so hard he almost left bruises, while Han gently stroked through his hair and played with Leia’s breasts. He never kissed her and there was no question of him fucking Leia, but he got to fuck Luke and that was almost good enough. Luke loved them both; it blazed through him so hard it was almost visible on his body. After, they’d settle down in a pile of arms and legs, Leia, the earliest riser, on the side closest to the edge of the bed, Han usually at the back, arm around Luke’s waist. 

Daytimes, they felt like slightly different people. Han, who didn’t quite get why Leia would have two fine-looking men in her bed if she didn’t want them both to fuck her, flirted playfully with her almost to the point of annoyance. Luke, for his part, seemed to take this as Han’s declaration of competition with him for Leia. 

Maybe if the Empire had held off a bit longer, the nighttime ritual would have been torn apart by the daytime competition, but the Empire didn’t hold off, and all at once Han found himself far away from Luke, and stuck with Leia. 

They had to work through it. They just had to. Who knew what was going on in the mind of the Princess? Han tried asking Chewie, but Chewie just shrugged and finally said, thoughtfully, that perhaps Han should try being a bit less of a bantha about it. 

So he did, and shock, surprise, it seemed to work. He kissed her, and held her hands, and it was really incredible, and then it was over. And then there was Bespin, and it was really over. Han was completely sure that carbon-freezing wouldn’t work, that this was it. His heart gave a desperate pang for Luke, so far away, and then Leia shocked the life out of him. 

“I love you,” she said, almost a despairing cry. She thought the same as him: these would be their last words to each other. 

“I know,” he found himself saying, flashing back to their time on Hoth, and immediately wishing he had said something different, that he could take it back, but it was too late. 

* * *

There was just no time. He’d awakened from the carbon freezing weeks ago, Standard time, and Luke’s presence had just been a bright moment in that blurry world, and then he was gone. Leia was with him, though, but somehow it didn’t feel right to carry on without Luke, and the moment was never right - until the moment that it was right - to tell Leia that he loved her too. (And oh, the revenge she took when he did, but that somehow put everything between them right.)

Luke was older and more sober, and felt sadder in some way, when Han finally saw him again under the exploding Death Star. He could feel Luke’s emotions, grief and loss mingled with happiness and a fierce joy at seeing both of them again. 

“She’s my sister,” Luke said to Han, finally, very late in the night, as they stood high on a tree-balcony, looking down at the fireworks being set off by the Ewoks. “Leia’s my sister, and, Han, I still want…” He trailed off, but the meaning was obvious.

“Does she know?” Han asked. 

“Yes,” Luke said. 

“What does she want?” Han turned to face Luke, trying to read his expression. 

“I don’t know,” Luke said. 

“Why don’t you ask her?” Leia said, coming up behind them. 

“What do you want, Leia?” Luke asked the question flatly, turning his face away as though expecting a blow. Leia’s small hand went up to his face and turned it back again, then drew him down and kissed him on the mouth. 

“Ah,” Han began, but she fisted her other hand in his shirt, and held him so he couldn’t move. When the kiss broke, she turned to Han, and repeated the exact same kiss, finally breaking it and stepping back a little, her hands in both of theirs. 

“Both of you,” she said. “If that’s all right with you.” 

Han glanced at Luke, who was grinning. “Yes,” he said, taking Luke’s hand and leaning in to kiss him soundly. “That’s all right with us.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Through Chaos As It Swirls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265666) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
